player_character_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Chun Li
Chun-Li is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female player character that appears in the series, one of the series' major lead characters alongside Ryu and Ken and the first playable female character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, as well as one of the youngest fighters, and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she is by far the quickest. She is one of the most popular playable female characters in the series. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku ("Hundred Rending Legs", commonly known as the "Lightning Kick"), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. Chun Li in the Moonlit World Chun Li is of Caucasian-Chinese descent, one of many of the magical beings overlooked in the purge initiated by the Khan. Living with her grandfather Gen, she lives in Shanghai among the mundane, running an eatery business and learning Tai Chi and Shaolin Hong Quan. Both secretly additions to enhance her mystical abilities as performed by her father and her grandfather before her. Picked on for her half-breed status, she's learned to hold her own in street fights and wishes to avenge her father, killed during a purge the Khan initiates on a yearly basis. Currently, she's seventeen years old. Powers and Abilities Chun Li is a Clocktower style Magus, with the sorcery trait 'The Favor of Raiden'. Supposedly given in past times for service rendered, through her family line by the god himself. Its ability is to give her the power to draw energy from electricity, to enhance her body in a manner similar to runic feats without the need for an incantation aria. It also gives her chi an electrical twist as well, her most powerful move being the Kikosho: A move in which she gathers intense ki energy in her palms, then releases a stationary concussive blast, capable of toppling even the strongest of opponents. It often appears as a large ki ball that stays on her palms that causes a small wind-tunnel effect, all while done from Chun-Li turning and swinging her palms at her target. Due to the Favor of Raiden, wind and electricity both appear around her chi. Her signature move is the Hyakuretsukyaku: Known more locally as 'The lightning kick.' As a wizard, she has the power to Soulgaze as well as look upon people with the Sight. Electronics tend to short out in her presence. Skills * Climb – In the streets of Shanghai and the more rough neighborhoods, sometimes the most unconventional road is up. Chun Li is at home on the heights as she is on the ground. * Dodge – Allows an investigator instinctively to evade blows, thrown missiles, attacks from ambush, and so forth. A character attempting Dodge in a combat round may also parry, but not attack. Considering the illegal fights she's often in, Chun Li moves light on her feet in her continued avoidance of opponents moves. * Enhanced Stamina- ''The Investigator in question has the skill and drive to push beyond their bodies limitations. Either due to sudden bursts of energy or excessive physical training. Chun Li has this, due to her bodies unique makeup and training. * Jump – With a success, the investigator can leap up vertically and grab to his or her height, safely leap down vertically to his or her height, jump horizontally from a standing start across a gap for a distance equal to the jumper’s own height, or run and then jump horizontally to a distance of twice the jumper’s own height. If falling from a height, a successful Jump prepares for the fall. A skill learned alongside her climbing. * ''Magic- This skill can only be taken as either a Magus or a Wizard. Chun Li is the heir to a near-extinct Magus family, the family Crest lost but still retaining the Sorcery Trait. As a result, her magic is limited to her Trait and her own Chi. * Other Language(English) – Chun Li can understand English fluently, though speaking it properly is difficult for her. * Mythos(The Clocktower) - ''While Chun Li knows of the existence of magic and wizards in general, she has no idea about the wider range of whats out there and how it fits just yet. * Martial Arts(Shaolin Hong Quan) – Chun Li specializes in a Kung Fu style learned from her grandfather, Gen. Its trademark is centered around kicks and quick movements, supplemented by chi bursts for speed or extra power. * ''Craft(Chinese Cooking) - ''Her job in the restaurant is in the kitchen, learning her grandfathers recipes and helping him make enough for their customers. * Accounting – Grants understanding of accountancy procedures, and reveals the financial functioning of a business or person. Chun Li also assists her grandfather with the paperwork. Magic * '''The Favor of Raiden-' A Sorcery Trait passed down in her family line. It enables the one endowed with it to become empowered by electricity on a level of runic enhancement, without an aria. Increase strength, speed and durability based on the electricity absorbed. It also allows the user to feel more at home among the heights. Its draw back is consuming too much energy will burn out the user, resulting in internal scorching in the body along the chi pathways. The only way to counter this, is to improve the chi flow and gradually increase them in size. This is the work of years and the reason those who have this trait were often martial artists as well. * Kikosho - A move in which she gathers intense ki energy in her palms, then releases a stationary concussive blast, capable of toppling even the strongest of opponents. It often appears as a large ki ball that stays on her palms that causes a small wind-tunnel effect, all while done from Chun-Li turning and swinging her palms at her target. Due to the Favor of Raiden, wind and electricity both appear around her chi. * Hyakuretsukyaku - Known more locally as 'The lightning kick.' Its Chun Li's signature move. Channeling chi into her legs and feet, she increases their durability and speed, striking out multiple times. Done correctly, she's very capable of smashing a car to pieces with it. In her street fights, she holds back enough to retain the speed if not the durability and power behind an unchained Lightning Kick. * Jìng yǐ xiū shēn - Chun Li's singular aria, enabling her to direct her chi to areas of her body where she will, allowing her to shield herself or empower her body parts for attack. The aria is derived from her fathers favorite saying. 'Quiet thoughts mend the body.' Trivia * Her father was a policeman. * She keeps a dove cote above her grandfathers restaurant. Category:The Moonlit World Category:NPCs Category:Characters